Prophecy of the Miko and Hanyou Child
by Celestial Demoness
Summary: A prophecy is told of a miko who can travel through time. It is said that the miko would return to save the land in 100 years along with her hanyou son to stop the new evil that has risen up to claim the lands. Possible [KagSess] [KogKag] May change Title
1. Default Chapter

_**Prophecy of the Miko and Hanyou Child**_

_**Chapter : 1**_

A young woman laughed in the shrines garden as her two year old son chased a butterfly. She glanced over to the well and sighed as the memory of him entered her mind once more.

A shiver went down her spine as she remembered his gentle touch, despite the way his claws could rip through anything. She remembered his eyes, and his hair and that stupid grin of his.

She looked at her son, he looked nothing like his father. He looked more like a little male replica of herself. She sighed as she stood and walked up to the boy and scooped him up into her arms. She walked into the house and was greeted by the smell of her mother's cooking.

"Hey, mama." Kagome said as she walked into the kitchen and set down her son and walked up to her mother and looked over her shoulder into the pot of boiling rice and many other things cooking on the stove.

"Hey sweetie."

Kagome then picked up her son and took him to her room and set him on the bed while she walked over to the mirror and looked at a pick of her friends. She had taken it with her camera before she jumped into the well and vanished forever back to her time.

A few months later she had found out she was pregnant and cried her eyes out into her mother's shoulder. She had left behind the only person who had loved her and cared for her, she had left behind the only person she wanted her baby to call dad. She had ruined everything and to make it worse it wasn't human.

But she gave birth to the babe in her house and kept him from everyone. She loved her babe from the minute she laid eyes on him, she thought back to his father and a small smiled crept over her face. That was more than she had the first time she met his father.

She had made up her mind to jump back into the well and go back in time a few days after her son was born. But upon landing at the bottom of the well she had found she couldn't pass through. She had cried and dug at the dirt bottom to try pass through but with no luck.

Two years had passed and she had tried up until she had jumped in and upon landing she broke her wrist. After that she knew it was no use to try get back to the one person who would love her and the babe. She knew her family lover her and her son but she wanted more for her son.

At night she would cry herself to sleep and wake up to a headache in the morning. She was tired of living this way but she knew there was nothing she could do about it.

After she dressed Ookami she walked out of her room and back into the kitchen. Her mother looked at her and walked up to them and placed a kiss on her grandson's cheek and one on her daughter's forehead.

"Take him outside and I'll call you when supper is ready."

Kagome smiled at her mother and took him back outside. She placed him on the ground and looked at the old tree that had once held the hanyou, who was her friend.

She must have been staring at it for quite a while, for when she looked back her son was nowhere in sight. Panic set into her mind but she pushed that to the back of her mind and calmly called out his name and walked around the shirne yard.

Something was pulling her to the well and she entered the old building and down at the bottom of the stairs stood her small son looking at the floor. She walked up to him and bent to see what had caught her son's attention and there on the floor was a dieing butterfly.

She smiled sadly at the small creature and pick up her son but as she turned to leave she stepped on a ball and fell back into the open well. She screamed and covered the babe in her arms as best as she could, lest her get hurt during the fall.

But something familiar tugged at her senses and she opened her eyes to see she was surrounded by a blue light and in a matter of seconds was gently set down to the ground. She stood with her son in her arms and looked up the well to see bare sky above her.

She looked around and decided to try and get out of the well, after many many attempts she gave up and sat in the well and took off the small coat she had on and wrapped it around her son's body and pulled him closer.

Ookami sleeping in her arms she looked up to the sky once more to see it was night. She sighed and huddled close to her son to make sure he didn't get cold.

She was almost asleep when someone called down the well, her heart jumped at the familiar voice and she looked up. There a shadowed figure looked down into the well and she cried out to him.

Her heart raced as a rope was thrown down the well and she tied it around her waist and called up she was ready. Soon she was tugged out of the well and sitting on the ground breathing hard and she looked up.

"About time you came to rescue me Inu..." she stopped as she got a better look at the man in front of her. She stared at him for a while before she looked down at the ground. She felt so stupid at that moment.

"Miko... were you about to call me by my father's name?"

Kagome's head shot up and she looked into the eyes of the man and noticed the hint of gold in his brown eyes. She gave a smiled and nodded as she looked down at the bundle in her arms.

"Where is Inuyasha?" she asked as she looked up with a smile.

"He died..."

She gasped and her eyes widened as she took the time to let the information sink in. She then gathered her voice, "when...how?"

"It has been almost a hundred years since you last travelled into this time. Father had told me of you and the many times he saved you and you he."

Kagome was saddened by the news, but then it hit her like a brick wall. She was gone over a hundred years! It was no use anymore.

She looked down at the babe in her arms and tears started to stream down her face. Why had sh come back? Why had she wanted to come back to this time?

She should have known that the time here was faster than what it was in her time. Everyone was gone and there was no one left here in this time. She calmed down and looked over to the boy beside her and smiled.

"I guess you know who I am, but who are you?" she asked as she wiped her tears away.

"My name is Genken. Son of Kikyou and Inuyasha."

_This is my newest fanfic and I hope you like it. I dunno how this will turn out, but I wanted to try something other than the Sesshoumaru Kagome pairing that I so highly enjoy and love. But I wanted to try something new. As I said I hope you enjoy it. _

_Sesshie's Mate_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Prophecy of the Miko and Hanyou Child**_

_**Chapter : 2 **_

_Okay, here is chapter two of, Prophecy of the Miko and Hanyou Child. I hope you like it. _

Looking at the boy she smiled, this was Inuyasha's son. She would hug the boy if not for the babe in her arms, so she settled for a smile and nod.

"Nice to meet you Genken, this is my son Ookami."

Genken looked down at the sleeping boy in the woman's arms and smiled at the bundle. The boy was terribly cute with little ears on his head and tiny little clawed hands.

"We should get out of this cold night air." Genken said as he stood and offered his hand to the woman, but she got up by herself due to the fact she couldn't grab his hand without waking her son.

He smiled at her and started to head for the village in which he lived in. He walked to a fairly new house and let her enter first, he looked out to the night and a shiver ran down his spine. He then entered the house and walked over to the pit in the middle and started a fire.

Kagome sat on the floor and watched as Genken made a fire with ease. His long silky bluish hair reminded her of Inuyasha, how she missed him and her friends.

She would give anything to have seen Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha before they had passed. She sighed and looked down at the bundle in her arms and smiled. At least she had her son, and there was no way that she would give him up to anyone.

She kissed her son's forehead, she then looked up to see Genken putting a pot over the newly made fire and walking over to the side and getting a ladle full of water and pouring it into the pot.

"Um... Just how old are you?" Kagome asked.

Genken looked up and smiled at her, "I am seventy-two years old."

Kagome nodded and looked down at her son, he would live for years at a time without aging. The demon blood in his veins granted him that. Thinking about it she shivered, her son was granted something like eternity to live, she looked down at his face and kissed him on the nose.

Genken watched as the miko adored the babe in his arms. He hoped that the prophecy was right about her, according to the prophecy she was the strongest in all the lands. She, along with her son would drive the evil from the lands once more and the land would once again be safe.

He was starting to doubt that the child in her arms could do anything to fight the evil they were going to be up against. The little runt was too small and seemed weak to be one from a prophecy.

Sitting in the corner of the house, Kagome had no clue that she was to be a part of a prophecy. She then set her son down on the futon that was to be hers for the night. She then looked over to the man, who of course looked like a teen.

"Genken, can you watch Ookami for me?"

He smiled and nodded at her, she smiled back at him as she walked out of the house and into the night. She walked on and on into the Inuyasha forest until she came to the god tree. She stood there for an eternity before speaking out into the night.

"Inuyasha, what am I to do back here? I have tried to come back several times... I'm confused and just wanna see you, Sango, and Miroku. My heart aches for you guys and looking at your son, Genken is no help. Do you remember the time we found Miroku? You were so jealous!" Kagome laughed to herself. "Then there was Sango... Oh how I miss her! How I would give anything to just talk to her right now."

Kagome sighed and looked up to the stars, they seemed to be laughing at her misery. A tear ran down her cheek and she started to walk back to the house in the village. Stopping she looked behind her, a shiver ran down her back as she got the feeling something was watching her.

She started to walk again but heard the crack of a stick and turned around to come face to face with what seemed to be a tiger demon. He growled and she ducked as his claw grazed her cheek, she yelped in surprise as she stumbled and started to run.

The well came into sight and she had no choice but to jump into it. She made a jump over the edge and the blue light pulled her into the well, as it set her down gently she looked back up to see she was back in her own time with the well house covering the well.

She climbed up and looked back down into the well, she sighed and sat on the ground just thinking about how close she was to being killed. Then she stood quickly, remembering her son back in the fuedal era, panicing she jumped into the well and hit the ground. She looked up and saw that she was still in the well house, she climbed back up and tried again and again and again. She hit the bottom one more time and started to dig at the dirt.

"OOKAMI! OOKAMI!" cried Kagome as she frantically dug at the ground.

"Kagome!" came her mother's voice.

"MOM! OOKAMI IS GONE!" she cried as she dug at the ground.

Her mother came into view and climbed down the well ladder and gently grabbed her daughter's shoulder and looked into her eyes.

"Kagome, what do you mean Ookami is gone?"

"Mom... I can't get back to him..." she cried into her mother's shoulder.

Sitting there taking in her daughter's words, she finally understood what her daughter meant.

"Kagome, you went back to the fuedal era?" she felt her daughter nod and cry harder. She pulled her daughter close to her and they sat there in the well for who knows how long.

_**Months Later**_

Kagome sat on the lip of the well's edge as she stared down into the darkness. She had tried and tried for the past four months to return for her son. But the well didn't want her to go back, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes and let herself fall far into the well.

Her stomach flipped as she felt the familiar feeling and when she opened her eyes and looked up it was day. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she started to climb the well, she made it, she would see her dear sweet Ookami.

She climbed over the wells edge and stood in the forest, she looked around and then started off for the village. She walked on and on and on, it seemed to take her forever to get to her destination, until finally the village came into view. Her heart flipped and she started to run.

As she came to the village, she slowed to a walk and looked at all the children playing. She smiled at them and looked for the house in which she had left her Ookami in. Minutes later she stood in front of that same house, her heart was pounding as she walked towards it.

Stopping in front of the door she looked at it for a while.

"Um... Who are you?"

Kagome turned around and met the brown eyes of a hanyou. Her heart screamed to her and she just stared at the boy who stood in front of her.

"K... Ka... Kagome..." she answered.

"You mean... My... My... Mom?"

Kagome's eyes started to water as she nodded at the boy in front of her, he seemed to be around the age of sixteen or seventeen.

An awkward silence was caught between them, until she heard her name, she looked over her son's shoulder to see Genken walking towards them.

"Genken," she smiled at him and then smiled at the young boy in front of her.

"I thought we would never see you ever again." Genken said as he walked past the boy and stood in front of Kagome, "would you like to come in?"

Kagome smiled at the man and the three of them made their way inside. Genken walked over to the tea pot, while Ookami started a smile fire.

Soon the three sat in silence, Kagome and her son just looking at each other. A rustling of clothes told Kagome that, Genken, was getting up.

She looked over to him and saw he was leaving the hut, "Genken, where are you going?"

"I'm just going to give you some time to talk," was his answer as he walked out of the hut.

She then looked over to her son and gave him a sad smile. He just looked at her and then looked into his lap, she frowned a bit and asked him what was wrong.

"Ka... Mom... Why did you leave me?"

Kagome's heart broke at the question and she slid closer to him and took him in her arms. She held him for as long as she could before pulling away and answering his question.

"Baby, I, we... Fell through the well one day when you were two. I was happy and surprised at the same time and was looking forward to seeing Inuyasha and all my friends, I then met Genken and found out they had all passed. It was a sad day for me, I went for a walk that night... But ran into a demon." Kagome looked at her son and continued.

"He got me a bit on the cheek and I just about got killed, I started to run and the well came into sight. I jumped in and was pulled to my time. Sitting in my time breathing hard and glad I was alive, I then remembered that you weren't with me so I jumped and jumped and jumped into the well... Until I jumped four months later and was finally let through."

The boy in front of her looked up and into her eyes and she knew he was searching for the truth. He then smiled a small smile and moved closer to her and she pulled him into another hug.

She had her son back, she was back in the fuedal era. She didn't know what to do, so she thought she would at least travel the lands like the old days. Only, now it was with her son, and hopefully the son of Inuyasha and Kikyou, Genken.

_I'm glad you guys liked the first chapter and thank you so much for sticking with me. I am so happy that you are giving my story a chance, even though it might not be a SessKag story. But I have been thinking lately and I am very close to deciding this will be a SessKag story. I am pretty sure I want it to be one, but we will see as the chapters progress. _

_**Next Updates : **_

_Monday May 9 - Chapter 12 Promise Me_

_Wednesday May 11 - Chapter 9 Time Heals All_

_Friday May 13 - Chapter 3 Prophecy of the Miko and Hanyou Child_


End file.
